


Take Me Away

by Trans_Luke_Gaywalker



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, skysolo - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - 1970s, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Angst, Han is bi af, Homophobia, Leia is confused af, Luke is akward af, Luke is gay af, M/M, Secret Relationship, Smoking, drug metion, trans!luke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_Luke_Gaywalker/pseuds/Trans_Luke_Gaywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Luke couple weeks at high school and it all surprising goes about smoothly. That is until he stumbled upon Han Solo along with Chewy in the bathroom after school and since then he knew he'll always be wrapped around Han's finger.<br/>Years later, after Luke's just out of college, he saw that his high school sweetheart was engaged.<br/>To his sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing on ao3 so I hoped it turned out well! I got the name Lucille for Luke's old name from a Ao3 user named Abbyskywalker who's an awesome writer so please look at their stuff cause it's sweet!

-April 13th, 1981-

Luke peeled off his Pink Floyd poster and stared at the bare wall for moments, remembering the moment when he eagerly taped the brand new poster up. Now, after months, the corners curled and small rips damaged the ends. How could time go so fast? Just seconds ago he just saw his new dorm room for the first time and now he breaking it apart.  
He stumbled off the bed, folded his poster, and placed it in the box along with all the rest of the posters that use to brighten his wall with colors. There stood an ugly cream wall, blank.  
"What are you going to do after this?" His roommate, Wedge, asked. His dark brown hair was still damp from his shower. He already cleaned up his side of the dorm last night, like most people who have graduated from college.  
However, Luke, who hung on to memories more than once, wanted to sleep one last time under his posters and have his sci-fi figures standing up on his dresser for another peaceful night. But, by no means, last night was not peaceful.  
Luke laid on his bed, clinging to his blanket and facing the wall, sensing a feeling that has left him for years. Worthlessness.  
After this, he didn't have much to look forward to, but an empty house that could've been filled with friends if he didn't mess up that up.  
What was in the future for him? Nothing much, just taking on his aunt and uncle's farm in an old boring town where nothing happened and nothing could ignite Luke's adventurous side.  
"I don't know," He told his friend as he grabbed his sci-fi figure and looked at the face before tossing it in the cardboard box.  
He jumped when the figure arm popped clear off his torso and his feelings came at him full speed as if they laid before a wall and that cracking sound broke that wall. He couldn't hear it but he saw Wedge chuckle at him and Luke couldn't understand why, yet he didn't care.  
He grabbed the figure and held it close, staring at the old face and scratched up body. It was his father's who died after his birth. He couldn't imagine his father playing with this is a child, simply cause he never got a view of his father, yet the thought entertained his mind. Did he play with it the same why? Was this his favorite toy or one he forgot about? The questions will go unanswered for his Aunt and Uncle didn't peak of his dead parents, they turned away at the mention or changed the subject. On days when Luke rambled about his parents' identity, they'd scold him and continue their chores in silence.  
He gently dropped the figure back in the box and it landed on his detached arm. He'll fix it later, when he's home, wherever that is.  
"Luke? You okay buddy?" Wedge questioned sincerely, gripping his shoulder with his rough hand. He noticed that Luke hasn't been the same since graduation, maybe he's nervous, or maybe there's something's up that Wedge hasn't found out yet.  
Luke licked his lips, ready to lie to a good friend," Fine," He grasped another figure and bent the arm back and forth.  
Wedge grinned, "By the way, where are you gonna live? You told me it was more south of here?"  
He looked at him with curiosity. Where was he gonna live? That was a question he needed to ask himself. "Just south,"  
He pursed his lips and let it slide, "Anyways, want to go out to the bar with my buddies and me? You know them, they were my classmates during flight school," Wedge offered. "You know, celebrate the last day of college,"  
Luke shook his head, setting the toy in the box carefully this time, "I'm busy,"  
"With what exactly?"  
"I'm not sure, just busy,"  
Wedge watched him with concerned eyes but he shook it off, not everybody dealt with leaving college the same. For Wedge, he couldn't be any happier to take on the world and became a pilot like he wanted since he was a child. He walked to the door, opening it, and staring at his roommate for seconds, hoping he'll change his mind. Realizing he was content with staying here alone, he walked out.  
Luke looked at the dorm room fully, taking all of its bareness and he felt as empty as the room. He didn't get a house, he wasn't looking for jobs, he wasn't prepared and he knew it.  
Maybe he could just get in a car and leave for good with no looking back,  
Again.  
_  
August 20th, 1976  
_  
Han Solo wasn't a great friend of Luke's, not even a friend frankly, however, Han was the only one still at school as late as Luke, who helped one of his favorite teachers, Mr. Yoda, cleaned up his classroom. The kind old teacher offered to give him a ride but Luke lied to him, saying he had a ride. Mr. Yoda stared at him, feeling his lie in the air, but didn't push him.  
All alone and nothing to do, Luke traveled around the school several times, noting that the place was completing empty aside from the principal who worked away in her office. Once the dreaded thought of walking home in the storm came to his mind, he heard a loud laugh from the bathroom, followed by a loud growl like voice that didn't even seem like it was English.  
Dubiously, he walked into the bathroom, ready for the worst thing ever. Instead, he found a man- he guessed a student older than him, and another man sitting on the ground with a stack of cards in the middle. A radio was placed next to them, playing The Rolling Stones low.  
The man- who had hairy arms and long curly hair, looked at him and howled something in a deep accent. The other man looked at Luke.  
"What are you doing here, kid?" He asked, flinging a card in the pile.  
Luke gulped and spoke clearly, "I heard music and was wondering what was happening,"  
"Nothing, kid, beat it," The man didn't look up, instead his eyes locked on a pack of cigarettes on the tile, and reached to them. He pulled out a cigarette and glanced at Luke, spinning the cigarette in his fingers.  
"What are you guys doing?" Luke asked, stepping forward with an eager smile on his face.  
"What does it look like? Cards, and no, you're not joining," He placed the cigarette between his teeth and dug into his pockets for a lighter.  
Continuing with his questions, he spoke again, "Why are you guys here so late?"  
"Why do you ask so many questions?" The fire from the lighter came in contact with the cigarette, lighting it.  
Luke held his mouth shut but his curiosity came the best of him and he continued to question them. "What's your guys names?"  
"Han and this is Chewy," Han blew the smoke into his deck of cards and paused, "Are you leaving yet?"  
"No, I don't have a ride,"  
"Well, sucks to be you,"  
Suddenly, he was nervous and couldn't collect the words in his mouth. He hated asking for stuff and would feel much more comfortable asking them numerous bothersome questions even if they annoy him. Luke stuttered on his words, "M-may I have a ride?"  
He never asked for rides from friends, much less strangers even tough he doesn't have a car and lives far away, he'd rather walk than ask.  
They both stopped playing and looked at him with raised brows. Chewy looked at Han and nodded his head, growling low, and Han sighed.  
"How much?"  
"It's kinda far from-"  
"No, money wise,"  
He breathed deeply, he didn't have money and his uncle and aunt surely don't have any money on them. They weren't exactly rich. With a pitiful attempt at finding money, he dug in his empty pockets. "I don't have anything,"  
Han looked back at Chewy and they conversed with their eyes and groans.  
"I guess you can come along, but only after this game. Hopefully, you're parents don't care,"  
Luke beamed and sat on the ground with them, "Don't worry. My aunt and uncle are at working in the field at this hour and they probably don't even know I'm gone!"  
Han or Chewy didn't reply and they continued with their game of cards. Luke watched the clock count down until 10 minutes have passed with them only bickering at each other.  
"What grade are you guys in?" Luke asked after moments of silence.  
"Sophmore but I've been held back, and Chewy is a Junior,"  
"I'm a freshman," Luke rubbed the back of his neck. He wasn't use to being around older classmates and honestly it wasn't the best feeling. The only people who knew older than freshmen were people who picked on him because of his small frame or his interests, but neither of those affects him. However, the thing that really shook his was as simple as his name.  
Lucille Skywalker  
First of all, his first name didn't fit him. He was now a male, not a female like he was when he was born, yet the name stuck to him. The only ones who spoke his real name- Luke- were his Aunt and Uncle who were completely supportive of his transition and his dearest friends who weren't a lot. The name Natalie sickened him intensely and he wished that name cease to live as his own.  
Secondly, his last name which he use to be proud of. Old Ben, his godfather, always said his father was a hero to all and was very known in their city and it always made Luke rub in that fame to his friends. Now, that surname was owned by a criminal who was put in prison for murder. He knew his father was better than that and always immediately denied when somebody asked if he happened to be related to the killer. Cause his father died a legend, nothing close to that murderer.  
Luke felt oddly comfortable in their presence as though his confidence slightly rose surrounded by the strangers. "I'm Luke," He smiled boldly, but watched with nervousness at their reactions. They both raised an eyebrow and looked at each other with questioning faces like they knew he was a boy in a girl's body.  
Chewy was the first to shrug it off and Han followed him. Han picked up the deck, shuffled it, and placed it in the box. Chewy stood up, followed by Han, and then Luke, who seemed even smaller in their presence.  
"What are you off to, Kid?" Han questioned, picking up the radio and turning it off.  
Luke furrowed his brows, "My name is Luke,"  
"Well, you're small and a freshmen, so I'm gonna call you kid," Han scoffed, walking out alongside Chewy.  
The halls were as quiet as they were when Luke walked around, but now the lights were off and it strangely seem eerily. He wasn't use to walking around in empty halls of the school.  
"Isn't weird with it all empty like this?" Luke said in a soft whisper like he feared somebody would find them.  
"We're used to it, we do this often," Han spoke loudly and Luke was tempted to sh him but knew he understood the place better than he would ever.  
"Why?"  
"It's just fun,"  
They made it to at the end of the hallway to the large door and Luke realized that he stayed in the place longer than necessary for the sky was dark and the rain beat hard on the roof. Without a hesitation from Han or Chewy, they walked out in the storm as Luke was shuffled through his backpack to find a jacket. He realized he must have left it home or in his locker, and he joined the outside.  
His tan skin froze once the rain dropped on him and he tried to rush to the car though he didn't even know where it was or what it was. He bowed his head to protect his face from the hard raindrops and his feet felt heavy all of the sudden. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he felt a rush of adrenaline as though he thought he was caught by a teacher. He spun around to see Han guiding him through the rain with a hard grasp on his shoulder.  
He was pushed to a beat up van, Han slide the door open for him, and he gave another push to help him in. Luke sat on the seat, hoping he won't make it wet, and gasped for air. Outside, the wind was too strong to be able to gulp in air. Han climbed to the driver's seat and looked back at him, smiling widely.  
Luke didn't realize how nice it was to see him smile- the bathroom lights were too dim but in the dark night, it was enchanting. Something about it warms his body and made him forget about his wet skin.  
"This is the Millennium Falcon! Fastest van around!"  
Luke took a gander at it. It looked quite lived-in with wrappers on the floor and blankets draping over the seat and even a make-shift bed in the back.  
"Looks like a piece of junk," Luke replied and leaned above, gripping the back of Han's seat and looking at the front.  
Han rolled his eyes, "Where are you headed to?"  
"My house is across town, in the county," He informed, locking eyes with Chewy who has had his legs up on the dashboard.  
"You didn't say it was that far," Han mumbled to himself.  
"Yes, I did!" Luke's voice went high, "I warned you but you didn't listen!"  
"Alright, alright, kid, whatever you say," He smirked at Luke through the mirror while he pulled out of the parking lot.  
Luke fell back into his seat and stared outside, watching the raindrops pound on the dirty window, the day was dark and he couldn't see a thing besides lampposts.  
"You know, kid, you should probably pay me tomorrow for this ride." Han made eye contact with him through the window.  
Luke bite his lip, staring at his feet, "I don't have much, but I can give you some food at lunch tomorrow,"  
"Like what?"  
"A chocolate bar," He said with force. He didn't get chocolate bars much and he got one on his birthday last week and occasionally bite off small pieces at a time to cherish the chocolate. The thought of giving a man he just met today a large chunk of it made him down but he had to pay him some way.  
"Sweet," Han said with a childish smile, "I haven't had those in forever,"  
That made Luke a bit easier to give him chocolate, knowing they'll both share the delights of it.  
Luke noticed a spec on white on the curb through the dark night. The van drove closer and he realized it was a woman- about his age- hugging her knees close and holding a backpack on her shoulder.  
"Han, stop!" Luke yelled, shocking himself and the others.  
"What, why?" Han slowed down the vehicle and looked back at him.  
"That girl," He pointed out the window, "She looks like she needs help,"  
Han raised his brows, "Are you sure? She looks like she goes to one of those preppy schools, she can handle herself,"  
Han was right- she wore her hair in two buns on her head and she had a white lace dress on that went just below her mid-thigh with a bright silver belt on her hips, matching her silver chunky heels and thick necklace around her neck. She wore a thin floral jacket to help from the cold but Luke knew it wasn't helping much.  
"You know what that means, she's rich and could pay you for a ride," Luke told him with a cocky smile. Even though the distance, he knew that girl was beautiful and if she accepted the ride, he could sit alongside her for the rest of the ride.  
"I didn't think of that," Han grinned as he pulled the van up in front of her. She looked up in shock and glared at them with her brown eyes. Han rolled down his window and so did Luke.  
"Need a ride, princess?" Han asked.  
She got up and they expecting her to get into the car, but she stood there and hissed,"No, I don't,"  
"Come on, it's cold," Luke whined and she looked at him for a long time and then said, "I can walk,"  
"In this weather? A ride would be easier," She bite the inside of her mouth and shoot her eyes in between them.  
"I guess so," She gave in and walked to the other side of the car, hoping onto the seat by Luke.  
"I'm Leia," She introduced as she laid her backpack by her seat.  
"Han and Chewy," He mumbled, picking up the speed and driving down the street.  
"I'm Luke," He smiled at her and she rolled her eyes.  
"Where are you headed off to?" She asked both of them.  
"I'm going...home," Luke told her, "And you?"  
"I'm not sure anymore," She confessed, balancing her head in her palm and staring off outside.  
Han said,"I feel the same,"  
Luke nodded along with them, looking at Leia. She really was pretty, but he feared he won't make a hard enough impression on her. And, though he had a place to be, he'll follow Han and Leia where ever they are going.  
They drove for minutes upon minutes until Luke knew an hour has passed with silence. He had a rough day- his aunt and uncle were fairly harsh in the morning when Luke asked one question about his parents whereabouts, they proceeded to scold him, and start on their chores early in the morning to avoid him. After walking to school in the humid morning, he realized he forgot his homework at home and got another scolding from a teacher. He knew he'll get a huge one when he gets home in the middle of the night. After all of that, he was tired and couldn't wait to sleep in his bed.  
After dozing off a bit, he realized Han was pulling into a small diner in the middle of nowhere and he noticed his stomach yearn for food.  
"We're going to eat?" Leia asked, rubbing her eyes. She must be as tired as Luke.  
"I was getting gas," Han said and pulled up in front of a gas pump,"But food sounds pretty good,"  
After pumping the gas, they all walked inside of the place, seeing an array of different people in there, but by far they seemed like the oddest group. They sat in a booth and ordered their food.  
"Damn, I'm starving," Han gulped down all his cola rapidly.  
"Me too, haven't eaten since lunch at school," Luke yawned and stirred the straw in his ice water.  
Leia crossed her legs and looked over at him, "Where do you guys go to school at anyways?"  
"We go to Keywood," Han spoke for him.  
"I go to Lindale,"  
"The preppy all girl private school?" Han chuckled, "So you pretty much are a princess," He flashed a smile at Luke, not Leia like he expected him to laugh along with him.  
"Excuse me, but I worked hard to get in the school. They wanted me to go there cause of my good Chemistry grade and I accepted. I worked hard to get to it, I'm not a princess," Leia said confidently, leaning toward Han.  
"Alright," He rose his hands like he just been caught, smirking he added, "Princess,"  
"God, I should not have rode with you guys," She leaned on the booth, crossing her arms.  
"Then we won't drive you home," Han mocked.  
"Fine, I'll walk home, it's not hard," Leia stayed content in her seat, looking around the restaurant.  
Han laughed and turned to Luke who shrugged his shoulder as a response. "Aren't you leaving, Princess?" Taunted Han.  
"I'm hungry, and I'm going to eat,"  
Han breathed deeply, looking at Luke again, making him blush.  
"What'd you think, Luke?" Leia asked him, looking at him.  
"About what?"  
"Do you think I should walk home?"  
"No, of course not!" Luke squealed rather high-pitched.  
"Hey, Kid, you're supposed to be on my side," Han slapped his shoulder lightly. "We know each other for longer!"  
"Like 20 minutes more!" Luke widened his eyes.  
This interested Leia and she shushed them both and spoke, "How did you guys meet?"  
"The kid walked into the bathroom, found us playing cards and joined us,"  
"How romantic," Leia sneered.  
"I won't say that," Mumbled Luke.  
For some reason, he knew they'd all meet again as a group of unlikely friends. He just had that gut feeling that these people aren't just a one-time thing, but life-changing friends. Already, after an hour of knowing each other, he felt like he's known these people for years.  
"Luke!" Leia smacked his back hard, forcing him to stop his thoughts. "Move your hands. the waitress is trying to set your food down!"  
He pushed his hands back and watched his burger and fries being set down in front of him. Quickly, he ate a fry and felt his mouth water at the salty taste. God, he never felt so hungry.  
They were all silent as they ate their food until Han spoke with his burger in his mouth, "Kid, are your parents gonna be angry now?"  
"My aunt and uncle aren't going to be happy," Nervous about his punishment, he set down his burger and drank his water.  
Leia looked over at him, "My parents are gonna kill me, that's for sure," Laughing, she took a sip of her strawberry smoothie. She looked pretty when she laughed out loud.  
"What about you, Han?" Luke asked, chuckling alongside Leia.  
"I don't live with them, so it doesn't really matter," He chewed his fry and swallowed deeply.  
"Where do you live then?" She asked him  
Luke already knew the answer- his car. He wasn't told but it was obvious with all the food scattered around the van and the bed made in the back. He guessed both Han and Chewy lived there with each other.  
Han shrugged at this and acted as though he couldn't answer with the food in his mouth.  
"What are we going to do after this?" Luke didn't want Leia to pressure Han into answering so he stepped in.  
"Let's not think of that yet," She uttered as she licked her fingers clean.  
Han turned to Luke, "What do you want to do, Luke?"  
That was the first time he heard him say his real name and it oddly was satisfying. He repeated his voice saying his name in his mind several times as if he was trying his best to get used to it but failed. Maybe every time he spoke his name, it'll cause his heart to skip a beat.  
"I don't know,"


	2. First Steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea with the robotics Luke and cross country Han was an anon submission to Gayhansolo on tumblr and it's pretty awesome and I thought it fit pretty good in here. Hope you enjoy this chapter

"Come on, Leia!" Luke shouted from the car, "Han says you can join now!"   
They just got done eating, meaning that it was time for Leia to be on her way. They watched her walk down the rainy road while Luke and Chewy pleaded for him to let her back in. Successfully, Luke's kind words and Chewy's mumbles made Han give in to it and allow her back in.  
Leia spun around, her bag hung loosely around her shoulder and she undid her hair buns, so her wet long hair reached her back. The stars were sparkling behind her and her brown eyes seemed brighter in their presence.   
She yelled back, "What makes you think I want a ride with that jerk?" Her words were insults yet she smiled humorously. She jogged over, Luke opened the door for her, and she jumped in quickly.   
"On the road all together again?" She playfully said, pushing her wet hair to the side. "Hey, Luke, can you braid my hair?"   
"Um, sure," He murmured, scooting closer to her and taking her hair is his hands. He divided it into three parts and began.   
After making it midway through, he paused and thought- what if they never see each other altogether if they don't plan it?  
"We should all meet again sometimes," He offered, seeing Han's face scrunch up in the mirror and Leia move her head slightly to look him in the eyes.   
"Are you sure you want that? I feel like if I ever see Han again, I'll punch him," Leia told him, rubbing her aching shoulder that has carried her backpack for hours.   
"Hey! I'm right here," Han stated sharply, smirking.   
"See, Luke! I already want to hit him!"   
Luke smiled and shook his head, "But, like met up for lunch during school. I think it'll be nice," He continued to braid her hair.   
During his lunch, he mostly sat alone along with another friend who mostly spoke to his own friends. It'll be nice to look forward to lunch for once.   
"Maybe," Han thought for a second, "We're at different schools, though,"   
Luke already reflected around that problem," And? We can all meet up at a different place every day or something,"   
"I guess it'll be nice to meet up with you guys," Leia grumbled.   
"What about you, Han?" Luke questioned, wrapping a band around her finished braid.   
"Fine, I'll do it,"  
At that moment, in the rain, during the dark night, they all knew they signed up for something new, a new adventure in life.   
_  
_  
_  
"Luke!" Aunt Beru rushed up to him- she looks to have more wrinkles in the dim light and her short brown hair was more rugged than usually. Her blue eyes stared up at him, shaking her head, "Heavens, you had me all worried. Where happened? Where did you go?" She lifted his arms to inspect his "injuries"  
"Aunt Beru, I'm fine, just out with friends," Luke assured, hoping that she was happy that he's safe.   
"Luke Skywalker! I swear you could've died!" She rubbed her temples, sitting down at the dining table. "Who was it with? Biggs? I never trusted him since you guys got in trouble for riding a four wheeler in that store!"   
"No, it wasn't Biggs. I met them today at school and we just hung out,"   
"Doing what?!"   
"We had dinner and drove around, Aunt Beru," Luke said in a calm voice.   
"When your Uncle wakes up, you'll surely get a good punishment! Why would you do that, Luke? Not tell us ad stay up way past curfew?"   
He dropped his backpack on the ground and sat across from Aunt Beru. "Well, I couldn't go walk home in the rain so I asked a ride from a friend, we picked up somebody else, we drive around for a bit, and ate dinner together."   
"You picked a hitch-hitcher?" She looked up at him shocked.   
"No, no, she was a student at a different school! Her's name is Leia,"   
She stopped with her mouth gaping open, and she stared down at the table, holding her aching head up by her hands. "Just go to bed, Luke, we'll talk tomorrow,"   
Luke gazed at her, confused that she let him off quickly. Without letting her think to punish him, he dashed to his room. He flopped on his bed and laid there in silent.   
The hot Arizona wind heated up his room. It stopped raining but sticky mist stayed in the air and the clouds covered the moon. It didn't rain much so it was a blessing to finally have some cold rain surround the humid atmosphere.   
He realized that his bangs stuck to his sweating forehead and his heavy clothing started to weigh him down. He stripped off the wet clothing and replaced it with light pajamas.   
He laid back on his bed, closing his eyes to sleep.   
_  
_  
_  
"That boy will be the death of me," Luke was startled to hear his Uncle's voice boom through the small house and wake him up. He looked over at his alarm clock- 5:30- he had about 30 minutes before he had to wake up and do his chores but he was intrigued by their conversation about him to fell back asleep.   
He shuffled to his door, peeking out to see Aunt Beru pouring a glass of milk and Uncle Owen rubbing his head at the table.   
"I know, he's adventurous, you can't blame him. He has a lot of his father in him," She spoke with a raspy voice as she set the glass in front of him.   
"I'm afraid of that," He proclaimed and sipped the milk.   
"He'll slow down one day. He's a teenager, of course, he'll be a little rebel,"   
"A little?" He questioned, "He's been in quite a lot lately,"   
Aunt Beru walked over to counter to wiping off a milk stain when she noticed Luke peering in at them.   
"Luke, come on out!" She grinned at him. Luke stepped out slowly and wandered over to the table, staring at his Uncle who drank down his milk.   
"Luke, you're grounded for a week, no video games, and no going out with friends."   
Luke looked at them, he expected a punishment like this so it didn't faze him.   
"Okay," He mumbled as he watched Aunt Beru set a piece of french toast in front of him.   
_  
_  
_  
"Thanks to you I'm grounded," Leia bickered, biting a slice of pizza.  
"Well, you're the one that hung out with me last night," Protested Han as he set his feet up on the back of the car seat.   
This day for lunch they decided to get lunch at a pizza joint. When Han and Luke were walking outside they saw Leia has already gotten the pizza and was eating it along with Chewie. Now, they sat in the back of the millennium falcon as they ate their pizza together.   
Leia scoffed and looked out the window at the bright sun.   
"I'm grounded, no video games or hanging out with my friends," Luke stated.   
Han looked at him, staring at his eyes, grinning he spoke,"Aren't you hanging out with friends now?"   
He laughed, "It's during lunch, they don't know I'm eating with you guys right now,"   
"So, we can't hang out after school?" Leia looked at Luke. He noticed she had a small stain of sauce on her cheek.   
"What makes you think we were going to, princess?" Han smirked at her.   
Rolling her eyes, she told him,"I just wanted to watch a movie, maybe. All of us."   
"What? You don't want to watch one with just Chewie and me?"   
"No, of course not! Anyways, now that I remember, I have a test tomorrow and I'd have to study."   
_  
_  
_  
Luke felt like screaming on top of his lungs frantically as he set his small robot on the table again, waiting for it to move across the table once more. He's been working on the robot since the beginning of summer and now it's finally about to function.   
The room was silent besides the gears moving slowly. He was in the robotics club but today wasn't a meeting day, just all week he's been staying at school late to finish his robot and now it's all paid off.   
Before the robot came tumbling from the table to the floor, he caught it in his hands and figured he needed a bigger workspace. Luke walked to the hallway, setting down the robot on the floor, and watched it with surprised as it walked to the middle of the hallway. With a wide smile, he clapped his hands.   
He heard rustling from the echos of the hallways, meaning the cross country team was probably running around the school to practice like always. He thought the team won't run down this hallway which was quite tight and was quite secluded from the school.   
Resuming his joy about his robot, he brought out his polaroid camera and snapped a picture of it. He waved it in the air to dry quickly, wanting to see how good the picture was.   
The shoes from the joggers were harder and louder but Luke only looked at the robot and it's pace to nearly the other end of the hallway.   
Before he knew it, the track team ran down the hallway quickly, making Luke stand against the lockers in hopes to not have anybody collide with him. The photo fell on the floor and came in contact with the runners' shoes, causing it fall apart even before it could dry.   
Once the team has cleared the hallway, but only one person hung around. Luke recognized it to be Han but he didn't bother to say hi and rushed to the robot, picking it up and observing the damage.   
"Did you make that?" Han questioned, looming over his shoulder at the robot.   
"Yes, it just walked today for the first time," Luke muttered, setting it back on the ground and hoping it to start up. It stood there still and the only sound was Luke's beating heart.   
Han turned his head from the robot to Luke,"Is it gonna move?"   
"No," Luke bowed his head, wiping the corner of his eyes and sniffing.   
"On come on Kid, you can fix it, right?" Han picked it up and looked at it.   
"I don't know how" He mumbled in a low voice.   
"You'll learn kid,"   
Luke stood up and rushed around the corner to the restroom, hoping Han won't follow him. He looked at himself in the mirror, tears dripped down his eyes and down his cheeks; his nose was running and his face was bright red. He blew his nose and tried to conceal his tears.   
"Luke," He didn't notice Han coming in and jumped at the sudden hand on his shoulder, "You can fix it, I know this,"   
"I don't know how, Han,"   
Han drifted his mind away from pestering Luke to try, "How long have you working on this?"   
"S-since the beginning of summer," He held his hands to his eyes, hoping Han doesn't see his tears.   
"How long have you like robots?"   
"My dad gave me his old one and I always tinkered with it," He held himself up with the sink, turning away from Han.   
"Did your dad help you with this?"   
"He's been dead since I was a baby,"   
Han licked his lips, "I'm sorry,"   
"No, don't be, Han." He felt his tears stop mostly and turned to Han. He took the robot from his hands.   
"I can try," Luke looked at it, examining the cause.   
He realized a screw was loose on its wheels and he pushed it back in with ease. Putting it on the bathroom floor, he believed it'll move again and crossed his fingers.   
Soon, the wheels rolled across the floor, causing Luke to smile widely and looked up at Han. Luke couldn't deny that Han was handsome with strong features and soft brown hair. He looked cuter with a bright smile on his face like now then his normal stubborn appearance with furrowed eyebrows and a frown. He somehow looked younger and innocent with the smile on his face and Luke definitely preferred that.   
He blushed at his thoughts as he felt Han's side rub against his own. He ripped his eyes from his face, but his imagine burned in his brain.   
Yep, Han's hot and he can't deny that for a second.


	3. Flames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys noticed on the first chapter the year is either 1971 and the time, when Luke is in college is 1983. I remembered Luke is in freshman year and won't be out for another couple of years and also being at college for four. So, I changed the year to 1976 cause it'll more sense. If you were confused about that, then that's why. :)

-April 14th, 1983-

Luke knew it was time to depart this time of life; no more parties late at night when he was supposed to study, no more thinking about the future, now he has to act on it. He laughed at how he still was in his dreams for the future. He, who broke his heart with silence, was still so very important to him. Apart of his heart was still in love with him.   
With a groan, he plopped the two cardboard boxes on the sidewalk. He gazed around the parking lot, watching people stack their boxes in the back of his car with their friends looming around them.   
He whispered to himself, "Where's Leia?"   
The sandy wind was hot and itchy in his irritated eyes and he hoped he could catch a nap on the way home if Leia doesn't talk his ear off about college and the future. He noticed Mara Jade walking next to him, holding a box in her hand   
"So, where are you going?" She bit her red lips, looking at an old car drive up to the curb. Her freckles looked even more radiant in the sandy air.   
"My old home," They use to date on and off but Luke could never fall for her as much as Han. She was pleasant, assured, and had a sharp sarcastic tongue to her, that always reminded him of Han.   
She was known as a hard worker, a waitress at a breakfast diner not far from the campus, apart of several clubs, and a physiology major. She was looked up to by many but couldn't never work hard enough to be pleased with herself. She broke up with him, telling him that she knew something wasn't right about him and he needed to get to know himself. He screwed up, but she was right.   
"Luke, you always say you want an adventure but you don't do it," Her red hair blew in her face and she quickly tied it up in a messy ponytail. "Just go and find that adventure that you want,"   
Luke thought for moments, he should find that adventure that he yearned for but he couldn't do it. What would he even do?   
She looked at him as she walked to her car,"Bye, Luke," She said with a low voice. He knew he won't see her in a while- maybe even forever. Her dream was to go to California, Luke would just hold her back.   
He watched her get in her car along with her friends who sat in the back. Laughing, she drove away, looking at Luke for a split second and then looking at the road.   
"Luke!" He jumped, looking over to see Leia sticking her head out the window and waving frantically at him. She sat in the passengers seat of the millennium falcon while the driver was... Han.   
Luke's emotions flooded over as he stared at Han's face. He thought he abandoned those emotions of loving Han but he still had them. All of his heart loved him still even if they haven't hugged in months.   
He raced over to the car while it parked. Leia jumped out and hugged her brother tight, rocking back and forth.   
"We're so sorry that we couldn't come to graduation!" She pressed her hands on his cheeks, looking at his blue eyes, seeing the sorrow in them. "The millennium falcon just made it half way and then broke down,"   
"Leia, don't worry," He took her hands from his cheeks, "I understand, the millennium falcon is a piece of junk,"   
"Hey, kid!" Han walked over and Luke felt himself tense up, "I got an engineering degree and you know what? I'm gonna fix her up, just you watch,"   
Luke was quiet and stared up at Han who leaned against the hood of the car, the sun on his tan skin and brown hair blowing in the strong wind. He looked more mature than the last time he's seen him: more definition in his face and darker hair. Luke didn't know that he still had such a deep attraction to Han anymore, but it appears that Han was as handsome as he was when they separated ways years ago. More even more.   
Han came over to bring into a short hug, and Luke felt his heart beat aginst his own. With his arms around his waist, he imagined how they were again back in the summer before college- when they were free and in love. He just wished Han would kiss his chapped lips and never let go of him again. But that'll only come true in his dreams now.   
Han let go and looked over at Leia, smiling about something. uke wiped his eyes, the sand were making them tear up. He watched Han and Leia pick up his boxed and shove them in the truck.   
"It's time to get on the road, Luke!" Leia hollered at the still Luke who wondered if it was going to go back to how it was. Luke got in the back of the car and jumped at Chewy who sat in the back.   
"Chewy!" Luke smiled and hugged him, "How are you?"   
Of course, he didn't understand the answer but he was pleased to see him smiling joyfully.   
The can looked different- no more blankets draping around the seat and in the back, no empty wrapped from chips or donuts on the floor, and no strong of polaroid pictures that they took years before. But under his seat, Luke could see a corner of an old picture, he tugged it out and stared at it absently like his mind blocked out these memories.   
It was Leia posing on the hood of the van, laying dramatically, Han leaned against it, looking off in the distant but still smile, and Luke was sitting on the hood, holding his book in his arms and looking at Han, with no emotion.   
He remembered this- the day his aunt and uncle died and Han and Leia drove him to a "haunted" house and they snuck in to get a peek at it. It took his mind off of it for a bit but in the back of his mind, he couldn't forget his uncle and aunt's smothering bodies in the smoking house. 

-September 15th, 1976- 

Luke chewed the pencil eraser, a habit he had when he was trying to think. He was nearly home, driving alongside Han as he did his science homework so he could go and hang out with Han quickly. He felt Han turn to the hill that his aunt and uncle live on. Driving down the gravel hill, Han slowed down to nearly a complete stop. Luke looked up at him, the eraser still in his mouth.   
"Luke?" Han looked at him with a face Luke has never seen on him- wide eyes and pale face. "Your home..." He whispered and Luke whipped his head to his house, dropping the pencil from his lips.   
His house- his childhood home, was engulfed in smoke, short flames still emerged from the burning wood. Ambulance scattered around the road and police wandered around. Without a thought, Luke opened the door and raced to the scene.   
"Kid!" Han yelled from the car, running to him and grabbing his arm, tugging him back before he ran in the house.   
"My aunt and uncle, Han!" Luke looked back at him with tears blocking vision, he tried to ripped himself from Han's grasp but he was too weak and Han was too strong. He gave up and collapsed on the dry gravel ground on his knees, feeling the sharp rocks cut his thin knees.   
Han joined him, wrapping an arm around him, patting awkwardly. Luke didn't seem to notice, for his face was turned the other way and his tears dripped down to the ground.   
With shaking knees, Luke stood up and wandered over to the police with Han following his close.   
"M-my aunt and uncle," Luke muttered out at the police who was writing something on a paper. "Where are they?"   
The police looked confused, "Who?"   
Luke opened his mouth but Han spoke for him, "This is his home that he lived with his aunt and uncle, where are they?"   
The police looked at him, "Nobody survived this fire, we apologize,"   
Luke's tears became heavier and his body was limp, he felt like he'll fall down soon. Han grabbed his forearm, keeping him upright.   
"H-how?" Luke stuttered through his tears.   
"A fireplace, it wasn't turned off,"   
The fireplace in the living room, the one they turned on early in the chilling morning to warm up the house, they must have been too busy to turn it off. He imagined the fire tearing down the home with his uncle and aunt smothering to death.   
Luke pushed off Han's hand and wandered off away from the scene. He slowly limped to the van, opening it, and laying in the back amongst the blankets. Han rushed to him, sitting beside him and waiting for him to speak.   
"They're all I have, Han," Luke croaked, looking away, his face buried in a soft blanket.   
"Do you know any godparents? You could always stay with me if you don't," Han tried to make him feel better but nothing could help Luke in this moment.   
"I don't know," Luke muttered, whipping the blanket on his nose.   
Han softly smacked his arm, "Hey, kid, don't wipe your snot on my blanket," He wasn't scolding him, just making light of the situation.   
"Sorry," He replied with a rough voice.   
"How bout we go out to eat and try to have some fun," Han rubbed his back for a second until he realized what he was doing and backed away.   
"With Leia?" Luke asked, looking at Han above the blanket.   
"If you want," He walked up to the front, sitting in the front seat. "Chewy's at study tables, we'd pick him up too,"   
_  
"What's up, Luke?" Leia looked above her seat to see Luke laying in the pool of blankets, with his face concealed by the blankets.   
"Nothing," Luke mumbled, the blankets blocked his voice.   
"Really? You seem down, anything happen?" She sounded genuine like she really wanted to help him.  
"Nothing happened," Luke whipped his eyes, hoping she doesn't notice.   
"You can tell me anything," She begged, her brown eyes full of wonder.  
Luke knew that- Leia had a heart of gold and she could easily make anybody feel at home. She felt like a sister to him- a protective, caring sister.   
"He's just tired," Han told her, making Leia turn around and sit on her seat.   
"What'd you guys pick me up?" She asked, "I was studying for the big test tomorrow,"   
"That's why," Han responded, "All you do is study, but we're gonna have fun for once,"   
Leia raised an eyebrow, "Like what?"   
"You know those rumors going on and on 'bout that house on the hill? About how it's haunted but everybody is too scared to see it? Well, we're going to be the first to see it," Han smirked through the mirror at Leia.   
Luke poked his head up at his words, "You said we were going out for dinner," He whined out, causing a chuckle from Han.   
"Once we're done, we'll go out for some food, if we get out that is,"  
"You guys can be so stupid, we're not going to this pathetic house," Leia crossed her arms- something she often did when she's upset.   
"I'm with Leia," Luke agreed, sitting up and going behind her seat. She noticed his red eyes and nose but stayed quiet.   
"I'm not turning around," Han said before anybody else could speak.   
Leia stared at him for awhile- blinking as though she was waiting for him to speak again. Luke actually didn't mind too much, he was frightened easily, but anything that could take away the pain was worth it.   
He saw the car go up a bumpy hill and he looked out the window to see the home they were headed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys understanding the whole times/ flashbacks? If you aren't, tell me and I'd explain for you guys :)


	4. Haunted

The house looked beaten and old with rotting wood and collapsing roof. The old brown paint peeled and chipped off, weeds sprouted around the wall of the house and nearly swallowed the house with its vines. Luke wondered what it use to look like when it was young and inhabited.   
Han parked the Falcon and got out, grinning at the home. Leia joined him, but not smiling.   
"This is so stupid," Leia rolled her eyes, walking up to the tall fence surrounding the property. Han walked up by her and attempted to break the lock on the gate, but with no success.   
"Looks like we'll have to jump it," He looked over at Chewy. Chewy walked up by the fence, bending over with his hairy hands on top of one another.   
Han set his foot his hands and was lifted up. Han grabbed the bar of the fence and tossed himself over effortlessly as though he's done it before. From the other side of the fence, he noticed Leia's scrunched up face.   
"Come on, Princess, it isn't hard,"   
Tugging down on her dress, she laid her sandal on Chewy's hands and glared at him. "You better not move your eyes up," She threatened as she balanced both her feet on his hands. She easily made it over, with no damage.   
It was Luke's turn and he nervously stared at Chewy's hairy hands, wondering if he should actually go forth with this. He didn't want to wimp out and let them have all the fun but he didn't know if he could even do this without embarrassing himself.   
"What, Kid? Want me to catch you?"Han joked, making Luke's heart squeeze hard.   
He put both his feet on his palms and curled his finger's around the rusty fence's holes until his knuckles turned a shade of pale white. He grasped the bar tightly and tossed himself over, landing on the tall grass on all fours. He noticed a hand outstretched for him- Han's. He grabbed it with dirty, scraped hand and lifted himself.   
Chewy easily got over on the other side without any help. Leia was busy peeling off some old paint from the house while Han stayed close to Luke.   
"Ever done this?" Han mumbled to him so only he could hear.  
Luke shook his head. He has always been pretty obedient with an unawakened adventurous side.   
"You'll have fun, kid," Han patted his shoulder, looking at Leia and Chewy who investigated the yard.   
"Han," Luke stammered, "T-thanks,"   
Han raised an eyebrow, "For what?"   
He swallowed and looked at the old tree to the left, "Taking me away,"   
He didn't know what Han's face was but he knew he was uncomfortable and probably even walked away. He jumped when he heard his voice,"Anything to help,"   
Luke was tempted to ask for a hug but stayed silent, not wanting to ruin this friendship.   
"Stop making out!" Leia hollered from the entrance to the house, "Come on!"   
Han and Luke jogged over to Chewy and her. Leia looked over at the blushing Luke and smirked.   
"The door is locked," Leia pointed out. The door was pretty damaged and could probably collapse easily with one kick but it was chained with signs saying 'no trespassing,' Luke felt his throat become dry.   
"Chewy, kick it," Han commanded, looking up at Chewy.   
Chewy hollered something in a heavy accent.   
"I don't care if your feet hurt!" Han replied, somehow knowing his words. "Kick it down!"   
Chewy, with his head hanging low, kicked down the door with a strong kick.   
They walked in with caution and curiosity. The dust floated in the air until it settled down and they were able to look into the home without their eyes burning. The house had several cobwebs at every corner and large amounts of dust coated surfaces, making Luke inch all over her body.   
"How old is this place?" Leia switched on her flashlight, shining it on an armchair with a lace blanket spread over it.   
"Must be from World Wa-" Han's sentence was shortened by a dogs barking.   
Leia shushed them both and walked up to the murky window, peeking out to the yard. She slide out of the window's vision and sat on the floor.   
"What's out there?" Luke whispered as he was tugged down by Leia.   
Shushing them, she began to crawl out to the back door along with Han, Luke, and Chewy following in suit. Her dirty fingers wrapped around the doorknob but froze but a flashlight was shined on the group.   
She dared to look back to see the police looming over them.   
"Get up!" The police growled, flashing her flashlight at each one to observe them. She kept her's on Luke longer than the rest, recognizing him from the burning of his home.   
She almost felt sympathetic for him.   
_  
The jail cell was cold- cold enough for goosebumps to form and them to huddle together. Leia- after being drag out of the house and having her scream at the cops until she was shoved in the cell- looked almost ready to sleep with bags under her eyes and pale skin.   
A couple walked up to the cell, the father's eyebrows raised at the group and the women stayed calm.   
Leia stood up, "Mom, dad, I can explain-"  
"At home," Her mother silenced her and waited for the cop to release her daughter from the cell. Han or Luke never saw Leia being easily overrun.   
"What happened was..." They heard her voice trail down the hallway until there was silence. Luke missed the bickering between him and his uncle though he never knew he'll say that.   
Han turned to Luke, "Who's going to pick you up?  
"I have no idea," He dropped his head down in his knees that he hugged.   
"Least you won't get in trouble anymore," Han attempted at a joke where even he couldn't laugh at. He noticed Luke shivering and his white skin.   
Han ripped off his jacket and placed it on Luke. Luke looked up at him, wide eyes and wet red cheeks.   
"N-no Han," Luke wanted to take the jacket off and give it back but he couldn't- he's never been this warm. "I can't,"   
"It's my treat, Kid, I have more at home,"   
Home, what neither of them had now.   
Luke smiled at him through the pain and extended his arms through the jacket's arms, "Thank you, Han,"   
He heard a throat clear from outside of the call and they both immediately turned their heads to it.   
Ben Kenobi- one of their school's English teacher- stood there silently, licking his lips and running his fingers through his gray beard. He also use to be a family friend of Luke's until when he was about 8, Ben just stopped showing up to family holidays and Luke stopped asking about him.   
"Mr. Kenobi?" Luke stood up, feeling the jacket fall loosely on his body, still big around the shoulders and reached low on his hips.   
"Well hello, Luke," He spoke calmly yet he looked at Luke intensely. How did he know his name? When he knows him as Lucille?   
"What are you doing here?" Han questioned, moving close to Luke, grasping a cell bar.   
"I am here to pick you up, Luke,"   
Chewy hollered from behind them as a reply.   
Han looked at him, "Shut up, furball, he has to go home sometime,"   
Chewy opened his mouth, nearly releasing a deep voice, but Han silenced him.   
"Why?" Luke asked, ignoring his friends rambling.   
"Since your uncle and aunt are not with us anymore, I am taking you in,"   
Luke fell silent, this was his only home left- with his English teacher who hasn't spoken to him in years. He had no chose but to stay with him. All his family is gone, everybody has left him to fend for himself- his mother who died in childbirth, his father who's death was never explained, and his aunt and uncle burned to death in his home. He was officially alone, or maybe he always was.   
"You're taking him with you?" Defeated Han.   
"I am his godfather, yes," Mr. Kenobi replied without raising his voice at the obviously upset Han.   
Han looked down at Luke who nodded as though he was giving permission to Han to let him go.   
_  
Luke held his head up by his hand as he watched the desert scenery. He noticed the similar environment and realized it to be near his home. He covered his eyes as they passed his home, smelling the burning wood as he felt his stomach knot up.   
He was confused, scared, he wished to wake up and be in his house with his uncle yelling at him about his chores and his aunt's homemade breakfast.   
He didn't want to be in the car right then with his English Teacher, he wanted home so badly yet he could never revisit again. He'd never see his home, his parents, or his aunt and uncle ever again


	5. Breath

The bath was hot, something Luke wasn't use to. With his aunt and uncle, he'll get about 5 minutes of lukewarm water until he must shower in the cold water. It was nice- his skin was actually turning shades of red and pink under the still water.   
The room was noiseless- no, the whole house was soundless. Only the drips of water from the bath tap that wasn't shut off all the way. He didn't mind it- silence would drive him crazy.   
He cupped the water in his pruney fingers and enjoyed the sound of the water seeping through the cracks in his fingers. Luke never resorted to baths for cleaning, the nice tranquil sounds of the water relaxed him. It was helpful to finally not be stressed and nearly ripping his own hair out.   
It was only last night when he witnessed the flames, he'll never want to see it again. So, he couldn't it off his mind, replacing it with something that won't stress him out so much. Like where Biggs and him should race bikes at, when he, Leia, and Han can talk once again, maybe even the next comic in its series.   
He heard a knock, causing him to sit up, the waves of the bath touching his naked back. Didn't Ben say he'd be out for awhile? To give him some space?  
"Yes?" Luke questioned, gripping the towel on the ground next to the tub.   
"It's Han," Said a low voice through the other side of the door.   
Though Luke's bath was hot, his skin chilled. Why was Han here? How does he know what he lives?   
"What are you doing here?" Luke asked, standing up from the water, and stepping over the tub. He wrapped the towel around his body, hoping to warm his body.   
"Mr. Kenobi asked me to dropped off some old clothes, kid. Don't you wanna look like me?" Luke heard a chuckle.   
He only had one set of clothes, the ones he wore on the day of the death, so he needed to wear Han's clothes even if it wasn't his first choice.   
"I-I'll be right out," He mumbled, toying with the towel around his chest. He wondered how Han would react to see his chest wrapped up though Han saw him as a biological man.   
Luke spoke with the water dripping down his brow, "Han, you can wait in the living room, just leave the clothes in my room to the right,"   
"Whatever you want, Kid," Luke waited til he heard footsteps stepping to the living room. He rushed to his room, feeling the cold air nipping his wet skin.   
He stood in the center of his room until his skin nearly dried. His room was plain: a big window that he kept shut most of the time, a twin bed pushed against the wall with plain white blankets and an old dresser that collected dust in the corner.   
Luke walked over to the box of Han's old clothes, he lifted up a white button up shirt. It was wrinkled, but that didn't matter. He allowed the towel to fall to the floor and he walked to the dresser, pulling out ace bandages. He unwrapped them and began binding them tightly around his chest, feeling his breath coming slower and slower. Luke strived to find air, yet he kept wrapping them around until his chest was flat.   
Luke held himself up on his dresser, looking deep into the mirror. His blue eyes stared back at him like they were playing him a symphony with several intense instruments that the world would never know.   
With rough and careful fingers, he buttoned up his shirt slowly, thinking of how Han wore this same shirt. How did he button it up? Was he going as slow as him or carelessly like he was supposed to?   
He pulled his jeans up around his legs and it fell loosely around his hips. Luke opened the door and walked cautiously into the living room where Han sat on the couch.   
"Han," Luke caught his attention,"Thanks,"   
Han smiled like a crescent moon during the night,"No problem. Now, let's actually do something enjoyable, like going downtown,"   
"Downtown? Never been there," Luke saw stars in his green eyes like the whole night sky found itself on his face. Luke loved the night sky like he loved Han's face.   
"So, your first time will be tonight," Grinning, he added, "With me,"   
"So it will be, Solo,"   
___  
"I never have seen so many people in one place besides school," Luke said as he adjusted the old leather jacket Han gave to him.   
"You haven't been around much, have you?" Han questioned him.   
"Yeah, Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen weren't the most adventurous people. I stayed on the farm most of the time, doing my chores,"   
"How fun," Han joked, "I grew up here, at some apartments around here. I'm not sure if my mom still lives there,"   
"Maybe we could-"  
"No!" Han raised his voice, as he jiggled in his pockets for his pack of cigarettes. Softening his voice, "I'd rather not," He sighed, finding out that he forgot his cigarettes.   
Luke licked his lips, looking up at the night sky as they strolled through the sidewalks.   
"I love stars," Luke spoke after moments, but he wasn't thinking of the stars, he was thinking of Han's eyes. "And the moon and the other planets," He stopped walking and stared at the moon and the bright stars. He felt like he was breathing in the stardust and the cosmos were stirring in his veins. If he would choose one thing, it would be to be one with the galaxy. Live amongst its beautiful mystery.   
Han looked over at him, "I'm guessing Astronomy is your favorite class?"  
"Of course, I'm the president of the Astronomy club! You know, I use to want to be a Pilot Astronaut, but I'm colorblind, so I can't," He tore his eyes from the night and looked back at his feet.   
He felt Han lightly hit his back, "Don't look at your boring feet when you can look at the stars,"   
"I can't, I feel small, so small," Luke whispered. "When I was younger, I want to explore the galaxy, be the first on a planet other than the moon, discover mysteries in the galaxy. But I can't, I can't change the world like I wanted,"   
"You can still change the world other than that, Kid," Han told him, "Maybe in different ways, but you can and will," He chuckled.   
Luke licked his lips, "What about you? what do you want to be when you grow older?" Luke wanted to get to know Han, more than anything. Dig himself deeper in Han's life.   
Shrugging, Han replied, "I'm not sure, kid. Pretty sure I'm not going to college and I'm not the smartest person ever, so there isn't much option."   
"You know, I can help you get your grades up. Leia and I, we can help," Offered Luke, smiling up at him.   
"You're still a kid, kid, I'm 16,"   
"And? I'm in A.P classes, I know the material you Sophomores are learning," Luke breathed deeply, yet nothing was coming into his lungs. They weren't expanding and collecting air.   
"It's too late for me now,"   
He wanted to protest, but he couldn't find his voice. He couldn't breathe, his chest was tight, his back felt like it was being pinched and kicked hard, his pulse beat hard, and he felt like his vision was fading.   
Han grasped his forearm and held him up, "Kid, Are you okay?"   
"No, no, Han," He gulped and fell into Han's chest, "T-the bandages,"   
"What bandages?" Han panicked, checking his arms. He pushed him and Luke into the bar behind him and rushed to the bathroom before anybody could shoo them out.   
The bathroom was empty, they only had the company of inappropriate graffiti art on the wall tiles. It snuck like beer and vomit though they didn't smell it.   
"What's the matter?" Han spoke quickly, grabbing anywhere in his body for something.   
"Under my shirt," Luke clasped his shirt, dreading this moment.   
Han looked him in the eyes as he undid each button. "Just breath, kid," He widened his eyes once he found the odd bandages under Luke's shirt. He throw the shirt away and pinched the end of the bandage as he looked at Luke's eyes, raising his eyebrow. Luke nodded in approval and he began to unwind the bandage. Luke breathed loudly, feeling his lungs expanding finally. Once he felt himself breathe again and the black spots in his vision fade, he ripped away Han's hand from revealing more of his skin.   
"What is this, Luke?"   
"Nothing, Han, please," Luke whimpered, crossing his arms over his chest.   
"This is dangerous,"   
"I know, but I can't," Luke closed his eyes, dipping his head down.   
"Why? Why would you risk this? I saw bruises under it and-," Han breathed, coming closer to him.  
"My chest," He confessed.  
"What about it?"  
"Han, I'm a girl,"


	6. Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Youth by Troye Sivan while writing this so if you see some similaritys then that's why!

Han let out a deep chuckle though he intended to keep it in. Looking at the kid's wide eyes and quivering lips as though he'd reject him and leave him in the gross bathroom at a bar, made him laugh more than expected. The laugh caused Luke's eyes to widen even more and his mouth to shut in a trembling line.   
"Kid," Han died down his laughs, "I know,"   
Luke looked around the bathroom and then at Han's eyes, his eyes more full of confusion, "H-how?"   
"No offence, kid, but I knew it from the day we first met. Since you told me your name was Luke, I just went along with it and I still will," Han explained, hoping his words don't anger him.   
Luke fixed his gaze at the sink, "I didn't know it was that obvious," he gloomily fussed.  
Han looked back at his words wistfully and wished he used them differently, "I'm sure one day you'll be the manliest man around,"   
He looked at Han, his heart speed up and he swore Han could see it beat under the thin layer of bandage on his chest. He wanted to pull him down by his leather jacket and kiss his lips, but he held himself back.   
"One day," He whispered, about both kissing his lips and finally being manly enough.   
"Actually," Han shifted his weight on his left leg, "You're already pretty manly, don't sweat about it,"   
"You're just saying that," Luke grinned, feeling his face burn up. His fingers walked along the tiled floor to his abandoned shirt and grabbed it. He put it on and began to button until Han gripped his hands harshly.   
"You're not putting this shirt back on without taking off those," Han seemed content on not letting Luke button up his shirt.   
"Han, I'm wearing white, and without these then you'd see through," Luke lied. Well, it wasn't a lie, you would see his chest without the bandage, but he couldn't spend the rest of his night without them protecting him.   
Han narrowed his eyes, "Just zip up your hoodie, nobody would see anything,"   
"I'm not su-"   
"Luke," Han raised his eyebrows.  
"Fine," He quickly buttoned up his shirt and zipped up his hoodie and stuck his arm under it, ripping off the ace bandage. His chest felt like it was free and could finally breathe, but he fell uncomfortable without his support.   
"Good job, kid," He noticed the pain behind Luke's blue eyes, "You don't need these to make you a man, you are a man Luke. If you call yourself a man, you're a man,"   
Luke stood up, ready to leave to forget,"Not everybody would say that,"  
"Then they'll hear from me," Han joked, smiling at him.   
Luke stopped at the garbage, holding the bandages tightly in his arms, not wanting to let go. They helped him gain confidence and know that he is a man, without them he felt incomplete. He dropped them in the garbage, they landed on paper towels and empty bottles of soap.   
Before he was going to reach his arms in the garbage and ripped them out, Luke rushed through the door and out of the bar. Han sped up to him, grabbing his arm before running into traffic.   
"You did good, kid," Han assured, softening his grip around his arm but still holding it firmly.   
Luke breathed in deeply, it didn't take so much effort anymore, "Han," He paused, "Where are we going now?"   
"A surprise," Han smirked, letting his arm go.   
Luke smiled at him, feeling his cheeks bright up again. They began to walk through the crowd of people, Luke staying close to Han in case they separated. He noticed that Han's brown eyes lite up under the streetlamps and his hair looked like soil from the Earth. If he got to see Han like this then he'd go to the city every day.   
They stopped at the bright lights at the corner and they were swallowed up in the crowd. Luke looked up to see the movie theatre's signs illuminate the night.   
He looked over at Han, "The movies?!"   
"Well I was going to take you to the restaurant across the street but," Han joked, shrugging his shoulders.   
"No, no, it's fine. I'm sure the restaurant is nice,"   
Han laughed, throwing his head back, "No, I was lying, I knew you never been to the movies, so your first time will be with me,"   
"Han," He stopped laughing and looked over at him, "Thank you, I always wanted to go,"   
After bickering on what movie they wanted to watch, they settled on Luke's idea for a romantic comedy though Han wasn't excited about it one bit. Han got the greasy popcorn and poured large amounts of popcorn on it, making sure to have each and every popcorn drenched in butter.   
Luke looked over at the bin of popcorn, "Are you trying to fatten me?"   
"So what if I am," He replied with a devilish smile while shaking salt on the popcorn.   
Luke grabbed their two sodas and walked to the movie theater room. He stood in awe as he looked around the room. He's never seen a movie screen that big.   
"The best spots are at the very top," Han told him, making him start moving.   
"Then why is nobody there?"   
"They just don't know how to appreciate it,"   
He sat next to Han at the very top. Not looking at the movie theater in wonder, but at Han with the same amount of awe, maybe even more.   
"My dad and I use to go to the movies every weekend," Han said between sips of soda.   
"Did you two stop?" Asked Luke as he tore his eyes away from Han, focusing on the screen that was still blank.   
"He left us," Han simply replied, no emotion seeping on his face.   
Luke looked down at his lap, "I'm sorry,"   
He heard Han munch on the popcorn, slowly as though he wasn't paying attention. He wanted Han to be safe, he wanted himself to be safe in Han's arms. He felt the need to protect him though he knew he couldn't. For some reason, those emotions swan through his blood.   
It's driving him wild.   
"I think the movie is starting,"   
Luke smiled, but he wasn't looking at that movie screen, he was looking at Han.   
___  
"Make sure never to bring you to the movies again, you talked nonstop!" Han snickered, leaning his head back on the bench.   
Luke shot his head from his hands and glared at him, "Don't blame me,"   
"Then who do I blame?"   
"You! You made jokes about the movie too much, I couldn't help but laugh," Luke felt like laughing aloud in the Arizona night, letting out his delight in one laugh with Han, but he chuckled to himself.   
"I wasn't expecting you to laugh so loudly," Han responded. He looked up at the sky, dreaming of what it was like to fly among the clouds. He blinked slowly, breathing out like he was blowing out a cigarette into the air.   
Luke looked at the street, counting the cars as they pass by them. Two green, three blue, two black, one orange.   
"Have you ever wanted to run away?" Han asked, resting his arm on the bench.   
Three green.   
"I don't think so,"   
A brown one.   
"Like, drive away from this city, find a new and exciting place to be at,"   
White.   
"I think it'll be cool, but I'd rather not risk it,"   
Two white.   
"I ran away from home when I was 14, I never have been happier,"   
Luke finally looked away from the traffic to take on the effect of Han's brown eyes; to allow himself to stare into them until he couldn't go away, until he could see Han's eyes drive into his own. Looking away from the stop lights and into Han's eyes was dangerous, he couldn't let himself do this to himself, to beat himself, to fall into a dangerous path, to be a fool.   
"Why did you?" Luke whispered, biting the inside of his cheek, tugging at it until he tasted blood. The taste let himself knowing what would happen if he kissed Han, regret.   
"I was born to leave home," Those six words made Luke understand Han's whole world, just those same words caused him to have so much more knowledge than ever before. He was born to leave, he wouldn't stay, his home won't allow that.   
"Will you ever leave here?" Luke didn't want to answer, he already dreaded this.   
Han swallowed loudly, "Yes,"   
He didn't want to safe, something inside him snapped, safe wasn't made for them, it will never come to them. Something else was made for them; something that lite their hearts on fire with passion that safe would try to burn out; something that caused them to rebel against the strict world; something that made their lives full of risk and curiosity.  
"When the time comes," The blood taste wasn't in his mouth anymore, only the salt from the popcorn,"I'll come with you,"   
"What makes you think I want you," Han asked, feeling the intensity just by looking in Luke's eyes.   
He wanted to rush through red lights, drive on the highway with all windows down, he wanted freedom. His life in Han's hands.   
Han chuckled, "One day,"   
Luke repeated those words in his head,   
One day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry It was short, the first time I wrote this the chapter was deleted but I still wanted to get a chapter out for you guys!


	7. Yellow af

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I haven't been updating it, I've just been busy with school and all. But now that it's over, I'll update more often!  
> Also, I accidently deleted my Tumblr, so my new one is Gay-luke-transwalker

-1983-   
There was one thing about Leia that always caught Luke's eyes; she made broken look invincible. She always found a way to put the glass shards back together and become a beautiful masterpiece. Maybe that's why she doesn't fit in with her family, princesses are supposed to have perfect porcelain, not ridged glass shards. She wasn't meant to be pure and clean- she was meant to have dirt on her cheeks, bloody knees, and wings hidden under her pale skin.   
She was like needles shaped into lace; she was like rocks formed like a pearl necklace; she was like a weed that is disgusted as a rose; she was a lot of everything mixed into one.  
She licked her red tinted lips before taking a sip of the coffee again. She sat cross-legged in the booth, her hands cupping her coffee in her lap, looking around the cafe with wide brown eyes. Her baseball hat tilted down. shading her face.   
Han and Luke sat on the other side, both gripping theirs coffees in their hand, and waiting for their food to be brought out. Squinting his eyes, Luke looked out the window, watching the sand blow away with the powerful wind. The sun shined brightly in his eyes, the same sun that saw them run away years before.   
"Kid, don't blind yourself," Han said, causing Luke to jump in his seat. He reached behind him, grabbing the blinds, and pulled them down. Luke watched the sun disappear behind the blinds.   
Leia spoke quickly like she was waiting for somebody to speak first, "What are we going to do now?" She asked, "Go home?" She bit the inside of her mouth, she wasn't used to saying 'home'.   
Luke looked up at her after staring at his lap for moments, "You guys still living in the apartment in downtown Phoenix?"   
"Of course," Leia told him, "That tiny shack has gotten us through a lot,"  
The diner looked familiar, but they've been to hundreds of diners, they all seem to begin to look the same. Their whole life seems to look the same, all those years on the road begin to mix together.   
Life seemed to go on endlessly on the road, like the day they left was the same day when they stopped.   
___  
-1976-  
Luke was cold. His tanned skin bumped up and he couldn't raise his arms without a sharp gush of wind freezing them again. He made the mistake of leaving his jacket at home, reassuring himself that it was a hot and humid day. However, he forgot that the school, when it's hot outside, turns up the air condition high, making it a winter wonderland inside.   
The bell rang loudly and his class flooded out of the room quickly. Luke walked slowly out, this was the warmest room in the school, he wanted to bundle up in it. Grabbing his stuff, he walked out of the room to make sure to get to his class on time.  
As he walked across the hallway, his eyes slowly glanced to the lost and found. Maybe he dropped a notebook or reading book somewhere sometime. He made his way to it, paranoid something of his was missing in there.   
On his tip-toes, he looked into the bin, swishing it around with hand. Most were school supplies: notebook spirals cut him, old erasers were covered in pencil, and old pens had pieces broken off of it. But one thing caught his eye, a yellow letterman jacket, still a bright yellow even after all of the supplies dumped on it.   
Luke guardedly picked it up, he was worried somebody would claim the jacket if he put it on. As he held it up, he noticed two things: it looked too big for him already and it looked to be a brand new jacket. He felt bad for whoever lost their jacket, but he was sure he'll look for them later. Right now, he was freezing cold.   
He set his stuff down and shoved an arm through, breaking out a pencil lodged into the sleeve. It was comfy on him, though it reached passed his fingers and smelt like smoke. It was still warm on him.   
Luke grabbed his stuff and rushed to his class, hoping nobody noticed his new jacket he just acquired.   
_  
Han flicked the cigarette out of the van's window, he looked out into the van's mirror. He could see Luke rushing over to the van, still holding his books for the next period in his arms like usual.   
This time was different, though. This time, he wore an awfully bright yellow jacket that drooped at his shoulders and covered his hands. Han looked out the window at him and he realized that that was the same jacket that he threw into the lost and found to get rid of the untasteful color. How the hell did Luke get it?  
Once Luke hopped into the passenger seat, Han said impatiently, "Where'd you get that bright ass jacket? Shit nearly blinded me,"   
Luke looked down on it, blushing as though he was caught stealing a jacket from lost and found, "I was going to find the owner later," He protested, "But, at the time, I was freezing,"   
Han smirked, "Calm down kid, I wasn't accusing you of anything," He continued, "I just didn't know why you'd be wearing that ugly thing,"   
"It not that bad," Luke spat back, "It may be a bit...yellow but I like it!"   
"Whatever you say, just don't give it back to me anytime soon. Keep it as long as you'll like," Han rolled his eyes as he backed out of the parking spot. They're already late for lunch with Leia, though she always claims they're late.   
"Back to you?" Luke looked over at him, buckling his seatbelt.   
"Yeah, football players get that. I didn't like it so I "lost" it,"   
"I can give it back to you if you-"   
Han interrupted, "I said I'd rather not have that again,"  
"What if the football players asked why I have it?" Questioned Luke as he held onto the jacket, clenching his nails into them.   
"Believe me, they don't care,"   
Luke sealed his lips watching Han turn the steering wheel with one hand. Every time he sat in the van, he felt older, like the smell of smoke and empty pop cans made him feel like a junior. Maybe just being with Han made him feel older. It was like they were adults, out of high school and didn't have anything else to stress about. All the thought of homework and grade was forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'Luke stealing the yellow jacket' was from the Tumblr user looz-y!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter so far. Tell me anything you want me to change about it!  
> Btw my tumble is Trans-Luke-Gaywalker (I'm so uncreative for different usernames) if you want to see updates on this ♡


End file.
